


Whatever It Takes

by gemmestealer24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fifth Harmony (Band), Glee, Law & Order: SVU, t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Girl Penis, Happy Ending, HarukaTenohGenderswap, KorraG!P, LaurenJaureguiG!P, Love, Minor Character Death, Multi, OliviaBensonG!P, RachelBerryG!P, Songs, War, World War II, YuliaVolkovaG!P, possible major character death
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: Corre el año de 1940, son tiempos difíciles para todos con el creciente conflicto en el territorio europeo que poco a poco se van extendiendo hacia otros países provocando demasiadas tensiones y la contemplación de que involucrarse en el conflicto armado es más que inminente por lo cual de manera silenciosa los ejércitos ajenos a los asuntos bélicos comienzan a formar sus estrategias y convocar a todos y cada uno de los soldados que pueden enlistar y reclutar, por lo cual la Teniente Coronel Olivia Benson sabe que no puede eludir su llamado como oficial aunque un reencuentro con alguien de su pasado pone a temblar su patriotismo para con la nación porque eso supone negarse la oportunidad de ser feliz que le fue arrebatada hace algunos años compartiendo el mismo dilema se encuentran los tenientes de la armada Haruka Tenoh y Korra Bauer junto a la Capitán Lauren Jauregui y Yulia Volkova  y la reciente recluta Rachel Berry, a quienes el destino les juega la cruel broma de dejarles conocer al amor de su vida justo antes de que la guerra estalle y les convoque al campo de batalla para defender su nación y así reestablecer la paz que las futuras generaciones podrán disfrutar, esto al costo de su vida…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comenzando con algo nuevo y diferente a lo que he escrito antes, ¿si estoy contenta con esto? Sí, lo estoy aunque esto va a avanzar más lento que una tortuga espero poder concretarlo como lo tengo visionado en mi mente, ¿sé lo que estoy haciendo? No, realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero estoy investigando así que cuenta como algo, ¿no? y pues si notan algún error en lo que respecta a la historia u algún horror ortográfico, les pido me disculpen y corrijan en caso de tener algún dato al respecto, espero que les guste y solo me resta agradecerles a aquellos que quieran aventurarse a esta nueva aventura a mi lado, saben que hacemos lo que podemos porque no soy perfecta, sin más dejo esto por acá *y se va cubriendo y retrocediendo lentamente antes de que la linchen por empezar algo nuevo y no aplicarse con lo que tiene pendiente*

**SINOPSIS**

 

 

 

 

_Hay causas por las que merece la pena morir, pero no por las que merece la pena matar._

**Albert Camus**

 

 

Durante toda la historia ha habido innumerables conflictos armados cuyas causas pueden ser múltiples, pero  **las consecuencias siempre han resultado desastrosas**. Ninguna guerra es igual a otra y, aunque la humanidad ha evolucionado, todavía no hemos sido capaces de erradicar la guerra por completo…

Corre el año de 1940, son tiempos difíciles para todos con el creciente conflicto en el territorio europeo que poco a poco se van extendiendo hacia otros países provocando demasiadas tensiones y la contemplación de que involucrarse en el conflicto armado es más que inminente por lo cual de manera silenciosa los ejércitos ajenos a los asuntos bélicos comienzan a formar sus estrategias y convocar a todos y cada uno de los soldados que pueden enlistar y reclutar, por lo cual la Teniente Coronel Olivia Benson sabe que no puede eludir su llamado como oficial aunque un reencuentro con alguien de su pasado pone a temblar su patriotismo para con la nación porque eso supone negarse la oportunidad de ser feliz que le fue arrebatada hace algunos años compartiendo el mismo dilema se encuentran los tenientes de la armada Haruka Tenoh y Korra Bauer junto a la Capitán Lauren Jauregui y Yulia Volkova  y la reciente recluta Rachel Berry, a quienes el destino les juega la cruel broma de dejarles conocer al amor de su vida justo antes de que la guerra estalle y les convoque al campo de batalla para defender su nación y así reestablecer la paz que las futuras generaciones podrán disfrutar, esto al costo de su vida…

Pero ni siquiera la guerra o la distancia serán capaces de terminar con la motivación y determinación de regresar que poseen estos valientes soldados y con esa pequeña pero importante razón anclada en sus mentes, ellos volverán, **CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE** …

_Si el cielo comienza a caer, ¿quién lo sostendrá en alto? ¿Quién reemplazará a aquellos que están cansados? ¿Quién va a recoger a los caídos? ¿Quién tiene la fuerza para seguir encendiendo el fuego?_


	2. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniciando con un pequeño flashback que quizá no captura el sentimiento de pérdida pero que se centra en el inicio de la carrera militar de la futura teniente Coronel Olivia Benson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La historia intentaré centrarla en las fechas que ocurrió la Segunda Guerra Mundial para que se pueda tener una ligera noción de los años...  
> *No tengo mucha idea con los escenarios o nombre de las ciudades o lugares así que perdonarán mi desubicación al respecto, investigaré para tratar de describir a detalle si es necesario así que si tienen datos o necesito corregir algo, agradezco la ayuda...  
> *Las actualizaciones serán esporádicas porque tengo que priorizar mis otras historias también y no perder el hilo de la inspiración si es que aparece...  
> *Saludos n_n

**Prólogo**

_14 años atrás (1927)_

Los pronósticos de oficial al mando del regimiento habrían fallado por un gran margen de error al enviar a sus soldados en lo que sería un sencillo ejercicio de reconocimiento en el terreno hostil a las afueras de lo que parecía una devastada Alemania, para ese entonces, siendo tomados por sorpresa por ese grupo armado que ahora los está rodeando y sitiando acribillándolos, uno a uno ven caer los cuerpos sin vida de amigos y compañeros mientras buscan refugio en una improvisada trinchera que a penas y les cubre.

1 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btmSuNcxiIU> ★ Sis Puella Magica! (Vocals, Orchestra) original ver. | Madoka Magica)

Las municiones comienzan a terminarse y los rifles poco a poco dejan de disparar, el ambiente hostil se envuelve en el olor a pólvora y sangre fresca recién derramada, los orbes chocolate se entrecierran tratando de ver más allá del humo y el vaho que les envuelve para poder distinguir algo más que la punta de su nariz localizando a algunos cuantos de sus compañeros que todavía respiran e intentan defenderse aunque el número de bajas supera al de sus enemigos, ese elemento les da a penas el respiro suficiente para reagruparse e intentar dar la retirada.

―Vaya manera de cerrar con broche de oro esta misión, ¿verdad, Benson? ― Se arrastra hacia donde está ella y murmura en tono bajo su mejor amigo, un ligero acento eslovaco en su tono de voz, la sonrisa ladina tirando de sus labios que siempre le ha caracterizado desde que le conoce.

―Como siempre viendo el lado divertido de esto Adam ― responde la joven castaña de cabello corto con humor sintiendo una ligera punzada de dolor en su brazo izquierdo a la altura del bíceps ― saldremos de esta, siempre lo hacemos los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar ― añade con el optimismo que siempre le caracteriza

―Siempre Optimista Liv ― comenta sosteniendo su costado derecho atrayendo la atención de su amiga ― somos carne de cañón, Liv y estamos solos en esto ― lamenta ser tan crudo al respecto de su situación, pero el panorama no pinta nada bien para ellos.

―Sabes que por más difícil que sea, estamos juntos en esto y si caes yo caigo ― golpea levemente el hombro de su amigo de manera juguetona, su sonrisa decayendo un poco al ver la cantidad de sangre que ahora tiñe el lodoso suelo bajo sus cuerpos.

―Lo sé ― intenta reír, pero una mueca de dolor surca su expresión ― tenemos que marcar la retirada ― opina Adam al ver a sus otros compañeros considerar lo mismo ya comenzando a hacerlo.

― ¿Crees poder correr o al menos caminar? ― Pregunta al verlo encogerse del dolor.

―Soy invencible, Liv ― responde con la misma sonrisa ladina ― el pañuelo que me dio Casey me protege y me hace inmortal ― agrega con ligero humor recordando las solemnes palabras de su pequeña hermanita antes de despedirlo en la estación del tren.

―Casey sabe lo que hace ― corresponde a la sonrisa de su amigo fotografiando la escena justo como si la pudiese ver, sabe que ambos son muy unidos y siente que ya la conoce pues Adam nunca para de hablar de ella aunque nunca la ha conocido pues su amigo se reserva su aspecto para él convirtiéndose en ― así que tienes que hacerlo por ella, te esperan en casa ― agrega para animarlo un poco más reprimiendo el sentimiento de envidia que tiene por su amigo pues él tiene una de las más grandes razones para luchar por su vida: una familia que lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos mientras que para ella no hay ni siquiera una mascota que la espere, el único motivo de sus desvelos le ha escrito en una carta para comunicarle que su padre le obliga a casarse con el hijo de un amigo de la familia así que no importa lo que pase, ella hará lo que sea para que su amigo llegue a casa ― andando ― se levanta con extremo cuidado para ayudar a su amigo que ahora es más peso muerto por la herida.

―Liv, no creo que pueda andar rápido, te atrasaré ― señala ― anda tú, te sigo de cerca ― comenta para que se marche.

―Adam, no te dejaré aquí si es necesario te llevaré cargando ― se inclina para pasar su cuerpo por su hombro, pero Adam se niega al sentir más dolor debido a la presión que aplicará en su herida además de que el movimiento le lastimará más ― vamos Adam ― le urge.

―No creo que pueda Liv ― pero su amiga no le estucha ― Liv ― la chica sigue intentando sujetarlo y cargarlo ― ¡Olivia! ― Se exalta un poco ― Esto me lastima más, déjalo así, caminaré así que vamos ― le apremia para que comiencen con su huida.

2 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMxpwCPfHOY> Ruelle - Genesis (Letra traducida))

Ya han caminado bastante cuando el sonido de balas impactando cerca de ellos les hace cubrirse, les siguen los pasos muy de cerca y Adam sabe que no lo logrará así que empuja a su amiga hacia un pequeño barranco para salvarla de una bala que va directamente hacia su cabeza mientras él recibe un par de impactos más; ambos cuerpos caen rodando por la ladera lo cual les da la ventaja de aparentar estar muertos por lo que Olivia espera recostada e inmóvil para poder verificar el estado de su amigo, escuchando que las voces se alejan estira un poco los músculos sintiendo mucho dolor en su pierna y tobillo derecho.

―Adam ― susurra buscando a su amigo encontrándolo un par de metros lejos de ella recostado bocabajo ― Adam… ― Se mueve lo más rápido que el dolor le permite ― Adam ― le sujeta por el hombro y le gira recargando su cuerpo en su regazo, sus manos se manchan de la sangre que brota a mares de su abrigo, dos heridas nuevas se aprecian en su pecho y estómago por lo que comienza a hacer presión para evitar que la sangre siga saliendo ― resiste, te… te sacaré de aquí ― su voz se quiebra debido a la impotencia que siente al ver a su amigo en ese estado además de que el nudo en su garganta no ayuda mucho.

―A… am… bos… sabemos… qu… que no… lo… lograré ― murmura intentando formar una sonrisa, pero el esfuerzo por hablar le hace toser sangre ― en… encon… tré mi… mi… razón para… pe… pelear… sa… ¿sabes? ― Logra formular, su voz apagándose a cada exhalación.

― ¿Y cuál es? ― Le pregunta Olivia con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

―Ca… Casey ― Su mano temblorosa se acerca a su abrigo y se introduce buscando algo ― E… ella es mi… ra… razón ― saca un pequeño relicario del tamaño de un reloj de bolsillo con las iniciales AN en el frente, lo abre con toda la delicadeza que puede ―a… que… es her…mo… sa, ¿cier…to? ― El esfuerzo por hablar y la pérdida de sangre le hace toser nuevamente.

―Muy hermosa… ― Concuerda Olivia con la voz quebrada por los sentimientos que ahora le embargan tomando detalle de la joven pelirroja sonriente que enfoca la cámara, de facciones delicadas en su rostro ovalado enmarcado por cortos mechones pelirrojos que acentúan aún más el blanco de su piel y en cuya mirada, que supone de un color claro, se puede leer cierta ternura combinada con determinación y fortaleza ― Es por ella que tienes que hacerlo ― alienta.

―Ha… hazme… un fa… favor ― pide acercando la mano que carga el relicario para entregárselo a su amiga ― lle… llévalo co… con Cas… y da… dale… mi… re… ga… lo ― presiona un pequeño botón que separa la foto de una de las tapas y revela un hermoso anillo de oro cuya incrustación  es una hermosa esmeralda que resplandece en todo su esplendor resaltando su característico color verde ― era… era… de… nues… tra… madre… ella… ella… de… be… usarlo… en su… boda ― su cuerpo poco a poco pierde fuerza y se siente más pesado al igual que sus parpados.

―Adam, tú debes ser quien se lo entregue ― insiste Olivia al borde de las lágrimas que ya no puede contener observando impotente cómo el brillo en los ojos de su amigo va perdiéndose y su vida se apaga lentamente.

―Liv… ― Su voz se escucha más rasposa y agitada ― ne… ce… sito… que… me hagas… un… úl… ti… mo fa… vor ― Olivia sujeta la mano que sostiene el anillo y el relicario ― cuídala por mí ― logra formular sin interrumpirse dando su última exhalación, su mirada apagada mirando hacia la nada dejando a su amiga devastada aferrándose a él.

―Adam ― le llama moviendo el cuerpo inerte de su amigo, pero sabe que es en vano porque ya no le puede escuchar.

Se suponía que esto habría sido lo último que debían hacer para poder regresar a casa y dar por terminado su servicio básico en la milicia; tanto Adam como ella habrían estado hablando contentos de sus planes futuros, él hablando sobre pasar más tiempo con Casey y ella contándole los planes que tenía con Alexandra, pero ahora Adam se ha ido y Alexandra se va a casar con alguien más sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, ahora es elle quien debe buscar un motivo para pelear y salir con vida de allí y no tiene ni la más remota idea de cuál será, tal vez debería quedarse donde está y morir allí.

Maldice a lo que sea que causa todas sus desgracias, su suerte encabeza la lista de esto y a pesar de que ha luchado durante toda su vida y contra todo pronóstico para lograr salir adelante, principalmente por carecer del apoyo de una familia, todo lo que se ha propuesto lo habría conseguido hasta que ha tenido que pagar el precio de la poca felicidad que habría disfrutado; sin duda hay alguien allá arriba que no es santo de su devoción así que decide no oponerse a lo que su destino supone será su muerte, pero el peso del relicario junto al anillo en su mano le dan un nuevo aire de esperanza, quizá todavía hay algo por lo cual volver aunque sólo sea para entregar lo que se le ha sido encomendado.

A veces la vida tiene extrañas maneras de obrar y le gusta enredar un poco más de la cuenta los caminos de las personas porque sabe que, pase lo que pase, si ambas partes están destinadas a estar juntas, no importa cuánto tiempo les tome pero se volverán a encontrar…


End file.
